A fake love
by Juliana Taisho Gomes
Summary: Ambos se conheciam desde a infância e tudo o que ele queria era que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos.Para conseguir tal coisa, teria que tentar a sorte e se arriscar,poderia um simples fake ser o remédio para sua dor de cabeça?


Capítulo 1- Velha infância.

- Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre! -gritou Kagome.

- Padre não tem mulher,sua dard.

Era um dia claro e ensolarado,duas crianças brincavam felizes numa clareira no subúrbio de Tóquio.

- Inu "busha",você é o hanyou mais lerdo que eu já conheci.

- Sou o único hanyou que você já conheceu.

- Que seja!É melhor correr se não quiser perder pra uma menina!

InuYasha se distrai,tropeça em uma pedra e cai de cara no chão.

- Como é que é?Heey,espere por mim,bruxa!

- Anda logo,seu bundão!

Ele levanta do chão e a alcança sem erforço algum.

- Tá com inveja porque eu tenho bunda e você não?

- Ah,é hoje que sua a coleção de gibis vai conhecer a lareira da vovó! -ela provoca.

- Só se as suas bonecas estúpidas fizerem compania pra eles.-uma expressão divertida surge no rosto do hanyou ao ver a irritação de divertido irritá-la,coisa que fazia com muita frequência.

Sua expressão foi de divertida a apavorada ao ver a tristeza nos olhos arregalados da menina que fitava a casa da mãe em caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar,InuYasha pôs a mão em seu ombro para lhe consolar.A menina o fitou com os olhos cheios d'água e o abraçou com força,este retribuiu o abraço e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pais não estavam dentro da casa,não é?

-....-Kagome nada abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão,deixando que a franja lhe cobrice os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Estou com medo,Inu-kun.

- Não se preocupe,eu vou sempre estar com você,minha Kagome...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seis anos se passaram desde a morte dos pais de Kagome,que foi criada por uma velha senhora chamada Kaede,uma velha amiga da família Higurashi,que resolveu adotá e InuYasha eram inseparáveis,como irmã o tempo,ele foi desenvolvendo um carinho muito grande por ela,sempre seria sua Kagome,aquela menininha travessa que gostava de lhe encher a paciência,seu primeiro amor.Só que agora não podia chamá-la mais de magrela,tábua de passar roupas ou palito de dente,esses adjetivos definitivamente não combinavam com as formas da garota.

- Minha Kagome... -sussurou InuYasha enquanto olhava uma antiga fotografia dele com a menina na clareira hoje extinta.

- BUUU!

- AAAAAAAH!Sesshoumaru,seu viado!Quer me matar do coração,é?!

- SAHSAHSASSHAHSASH você devia ter visto a sua cara!-gargalhava Sesshoumaru.(OMG,sesshy rindo *-*)

- MÃE!

- Uiii,o bebêzinho vai chorar pra mamãe!

- Não,só vou dizer que você está enchendo a minha paciência outra vez e ela vai cancelar o seu encronto com a Rin no sábado,que tal assim?-InuYasha tinha um ar de superiosidade no rosto enquanto falava,deixa Sesshoumaru zangado.

- Você não perde por esperar InuYasha,você ainda vai retirar essas palavras.

- Vai me bater,Sesshy? -ele pode ver uma veia saltando na testa de que InuYasha descobrira o apelido carinhoso que sua namorada lhe dera,ele o usa para importunar o irmão mais olha o relógio e percebe que está atrasado para o colé sai correndo antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse tempo de dizer algo,desceu as escadas com pressa e correu para pegar o ônibus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kagomeee!

- InuYashaa?

- Porque você não me esperou na frente do portão da escola como sempre faz,heeim?

- Você estava demorando e eu tenho um teste no 4º período e não estudei í eu fui pra sala de aula pra ver se eu conseguia estudar um pouco.

- Tudo bem,mas vê se me espera na próxima vez,taá?

- InuYasha,você tem certeza de que não se esqueceu de nada tipo..as suas calças?

- M-m-minhas calças? -InuYasha olhou pra baixo e viu que estava de cueca com estampa de patinho bem no meio da sala de aula.

- Ah,fala sério!Bem que eu senti um ventinho lá no...

- Ook,informação vemos no recreio,capitão cueca.

- Capitão cueca é a mãe,acontece que eu... -não teve tempo de terminar a frase,pois Kagome já tinha ido para sua classe e o deixara falando se esgueirou até a sala do zelador com todo o cuidado para não ser visto,mas é claro que um hanyou de samba-canção no corredor da escola em plena segunda-feira não iria passar despercebido de jeito nenhum.Não pode deixar de ouvir uns "fiu fiu's" pelo caminho.

- É o peladão! -apontou um garoto de boné.

InuYasha finalmente chega ao escritório do zelador,um velho amigo seu.

- MYOUGAAAA!

- Fala,moleque!Deixa eu adivinhar...borrou as calças,não é?

- Não,só esqueci de colocá-las hoje de manhã.

- De novo? -Myouga faz uma careta enquanto mexia nas gavetas da estende uma calça para InuYasha.

- Você espera mesmo que eu vista isso?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- HAHAHAHAHAHA,ei pessoal,o circo chegou na cidade!

- Palhaço HAHAHA!

InuYasha andava pela sala até a sua classe de cabeça baixa,torçendo pra que um buraco se abrisse no chão pra que ele pudesse se enfiar dentro dele.Não sabia o que era pior:passar a aula inteira de cuequinha ou com essa calça verde neon berrante com bolinhas roxas.

- Esqueceu as calças outra vez,Bozo? -Miroku segurava o riso enquanto caçoava do pobre amigo.

- Que fashion! -ria Sango

- Inu-kun,você está bem?Esqueceu de tomar algum remédio,bateu a cabeça na pia do banheiro,foi atingido por um raio ou coisa do gênero?- Kagome também segurava a risada,não queria faze-lo se sentir ainda pior mas não pode resistir a fazer uma piadinha que fosse.

- Heey Miroku,acho que ele foi abduzido por E.t's que fizeram lavagem cerebral nele e depois deceparam os rins dele e aí depois colocaram em tubos de ensaio.

Cri cri cri.

- Você anda assistindo a muitos filmes de ficção científica ultimamente,Kah-chan.

- Vai ser um loooooongo dia...- resmungava InuYasha.


End file.
